It is useful to incorporate an RFID identification tag into a tire in order to enable an identification of the tire throughout the useful service life of the tire. Such tags age affixed to the tire either during pre-cure tire build or during a post-cure tag attachment procedure. Such tires are manufactured by generally conventional factory techniques and are shipped from the factory either to a designated automobile original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or to a tire dealer for use as a replacement tires. In the course of post-manufacture handling, the tires are typically stacked and moved by forklift trucks with a metal clamp to hold the stack of tires. Tires are then moved through a warehouse and pass either through dock doors for loading onto trailers/trucks or move through alternative warehouse openings to other shipping points of deportation.